Our Last Day
by Anna Kushina
Summary: Diante de uma chuva absurdamente familiar, lembranças antigas voltam para assombrar a mente do Inglaterra. Diante daqueles mesmos olhos azuis, sentimentos há muito abandonados estão tão vivos como nunca. Mas isso parece ser um bom sinal. (FIC TAMBÉM POSTADA NA MINHA CONTA DO NYAH!)


-Não, Hetalia e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Ainda, ainda... (~le aura do mal estilo Rússia)

-Maaaaaaas... O enredo dessa fic é de minha autoria, e se você plagiar, te mando pro inferno ;D (~le aura do mal estilo Rússia... Again)

-Eu escrevi essa fic há um tempinho e postei na minha conta do Nyah! (BloodyAlice. Provavelmente ela voltará a ser Anna Kushina quando essa atualização eterna do Nyah! acabar e eu puder entrar na minha conta e.e), e me bateu meio que uma saudade do e eu resolvi postar aqui também.

-Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

_**Sobre Chuva, Lembranças e Sentimentos.**_

Mais uma reunião havia terminado. Novamente, não tivemos um grande avanço, principalmente por causa daquele idiota do América. Ficar com aquele papo de "_eu sou o herói", "todos são meus apoios"_ e discordar de tudo que eu digo é _muito _irritante. E eu ainda não descartei a possibilidade de que ele faz isso de propósito... Só para me tirar do sério.

Todos os outros haviam saído da sala de reuniões, mas eu continuava lá. Sentado em minha cadeira.

_Por que?_

Ah, a resposta é simples.

_Nostalgia._

Acho que não ficou muito claro, não é? Bom, eu posso explicar, então:

Estava chovendo lá fora. O céu escuro, cheio de nuvens carregadas, parecia triste. O barulho da chuva era tão mortal que gerava um silêncio que não poderia ser quebrado por nenhuma palavra.

_E essa cena era tão familiar..._

Levantei-me lentamente e fui até uma das janelas amplas da sala. Olhei para o céu escuro, que era tão parecido com o daquele dia que eu hesitei em olhar para baixo. Pode ser estúpido, mas parte de mim tinha medo de ver, lá fora, um soldado inglês solitário enfrentando um exército americano.

_Como foi naquele dia._

Mas, obviamente, não havia nada lá.

_Apenas a rua._

_ Apenas a chuva._

Suspirei, encostando minha testa na janela. _O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? _Aquela... _Chuvinha..._ Tinha me deixado desconfortável o dia todo... Mas chove tanto onde eu moro... Por que essa "_sensação_" não acontecia lá...?

_ Acho que é porque ele não estava lá._

Sim... Deve ser por isso. Ter aquele estúpido por perto, às vezes, me fazia lembrar certas coisas...

... Como o jeito que aqueles olhos azuis inocentes sorriam para mim quando ele era apenas uma criança. Como ele foi se tornando um adulto inteligente e forte. Como ele foi crescendo, crescendo... Até não precisar mais de mim.

Até ele gritar que queria sua "_liberdade_".

_ Naquele dia..._

**1775 - 1783 ― A Guerra Revolucionária**

_Chovia. Chovia muito. E aquela chuva ― triste, pesada, dolorosa, solitária ― parecia refletir tudo que se passava em meu coração._

_Eu estava sozinho. Meu exército havia sido devastado._

_E, na minha frente, estava você... E seu exército. Seu olhar determinado me machucava. O fato de que segurava um mosquete direcionado para mim me machucava._

_Suas palavras me machucavam._

"_Ei, Inglaterra... Eu quero ser livre, afinal! Eu não sou mais uma criança, nem seu garotinho. Agora, estou me separando de você!"_

_Então, você continuou me olhando __**daquele**__ jeito. Eu estava desolado. Todas as minhas forças estavam me abandonando. E foi aí que eu percebi a terrível realidade, da qual eu tentei me esquivar, fingindo não enxergá-la desde aquele Quatro de Julho... Eu já havia perdido._

_Eu já havia __**te**__ perdido._

_Mas ― acho que você já sabe disso, não é? ― eu sou muito, muito teimoso._

_Então, eu juntei toda a determinação e o orgulho que me restavam, e, correndo até você quebrei o silêncio tenso que havia se instalado depois de suas palavras._

"_Eu não vou permitir...!"_

_E então, eu usei a ponta afiada de meu mosquete para fazer com que o seu escorregasse de suas mãos._

_E eu consegui._

_Agora, seus olhos azuis ― Aqueles gentis, curiosos, inocentes e inteligentes olhos azuis que eu tanto gostava ―, olhavam, ainda determinados, para mim. Inferno, porque você tinha que ser tão irredutível?... Eu estava ali, na sua frente, com uma arma apontada para seu rosto, e você continua com essa expressão... Realmente... Um idiota..._

"_Sua incompetência é marcante, seu idiota" Eu disse, com o tom mais ameaçador que eu consegui fazer naquele momento._

"_A-Atirem!" Um de seus oficiais disse. Os outros soldados prepararam seus mosquetes, mas não atiraram. Não importava, de qualquer jeito..._

_A chuva continuava. O silêncio continuava. Minha fúria e meu desespero continuavam. Agora, você parecia assustado. Parecia acreditar que eu realmente atiraria. E eu realmente queria. Mesmo com nossas lembranças... Mas elas se foram. Por sua culpa. E eu queria te destruir por isso. Queria fazer com que você sofresse pelo menos metade do que eu sofri por te perder._

_**Eu queria te matar.**_

_Entretanto... Entretanto..._

_Eu hesitei. E abaixei minha arma._

"_Não tem como eu atirar... Idiota..."_

_Então eu larguei o mosquete, jogando-o no chão. Depois me ajoelhei, me amaldiçoando por minha fraqueza. Toda a minha determinação... Todo meu orgulho... Será possível que você tinha que levar __**tudo**__?_

"_Maldição! Por quê?! Droga!" Eu gritei, desolado, entre os meus soluços. Mas eu sabia a resposta..._

_Bem, você poderia não se parecer mais com aquele garoto do qual eu cuidei por tanto tempo... Mas você já foi ele. E havia também o homem que você se tornou... Eu me orgulhava __**tanto **__de você..._

_Mesmo com o fim de tudo isso, era difícil agir como se eu não me importasse com você._

_**Porque eu ainda me importava.**_

_Estúpido, não?_

"_Inglaterra..."_

_E eu chorava alto, como uma criança. Sentia-me fraco. Idiota. Envergonhado. Eu estava ajoelhado à sua frente, e o olhar ― de __**compaixão**__ ― que você me lançava me cortava mais do que milhões de facas. E a chuva, abafando o som dos meus soluços, apenas se juntava às minhas lágrimas, me deprimindo ainda mais._

_Ei, América..._

_Você se lembra?_

_Lembra-se do dia em que te encontrei? Você era tão pequeno. Tão indefeso. E eu utilizava minha força para te proteger. Mas agora você está tão forte... Mais forte do que eu... Você não precisa mais de mim, não é?_

"_Você se tornou tão grande, desde então..."_

_Ignorei. Não sabia do que você estava falando, de qualquer jeito..._

_Então eu continuei chorando. Continuei soluçando. E a chuva continuou lavando todos aqueles sentimentos horríveis de minha alma._

_ Naquele dia..._

Então, uma mão em meu ombro me trouxe de volta para o presente.

― Ei, Inglaterra... Você está bem? ― Era o América. Óbvio. Aquele maldito intrometido. _Por que logo __**ele**__ tinha que me tirar das minhas lembranças infelizes?_ ― Você esteve olhando fixamente lá pra fora com uma expressão estranha por um bom tempo... Eu fiquei preocupado.

Ele estava preocupado comigo...? _Há, claro_. Conta outra, _herói. _Olhei fixamente para o rosto dele, esperando ele dizer que estava brincando ou coisa parecida. Mas ele continuou quieto, esperando a minha resposta, me observando com aqueles olhos azuis e confusos ― _os mesmos olhos azuis daquela época? Acho que não_ ― e com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Espera aí...

_Olhos confusos... Sobrancelhas franzidas... Ele está __**mesmo**__ preocupado?!_

É. Está. Eu não esperava por essa, realmente... Mas, pensando bem... Ele até que fica fofinho com essa expressão de preocupação.

_ ..._

_ MAS QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO?_

Suspirei, fechando os olhos. Conviver com esse bando de loucos está mexendo com o meu cérebro, só pode. Quando abri os olhos novamente, aquele idiota continuava me encarando. Ah, é. Melhor respondê-lo logo, senão eu... _Hmm..._ _O preocuparei_ ainda mais. Limpei minha garganta e disse:

― Ah, não é nada, América. Eu só estava observando a chuva. ― E então eu virei meu rosto para a janela novamente, pra não ter que continuar olhando para ele.

Então ele suspirou, parecendo aliviado, e tirou sua mão do meu ombro. Ora... Ela ainda estava lá? Eu nem tinha percebido.

― Ainda bem... Eu achava que você estava, sei lá, passando mal... ― Ele riu, e eu sorri fracamente. Deus, esse cara é _tão_ idiota. É. Ainda bem que me livrei desse inútil. ― Até porque, antes da reunião ― ele disse, entre risos ―, você comeu um daqueles troços estranhos que você costuma cozinhar, não é? Hahaha...

Ai, ai, esse cara...

_Ei, mas o que foi que ele disse?_

_..._

_Ah. Haha. HAHAHA._

**Eu. Vou. Matar. Esse. Estrupício. Lentamente.**

― _Como você ousa falar mal da minha comida, hein..._ ― Eu estava falando em um tom _perigosamente_ baixo, tanto que ele parou de rir para me olhar, assustado ―... _SEU MANÍACO DO FASTFOOD?!_

E então eu tentei dar um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele, mas aquele estapafúrdio desviou, indo para trás. Eu trinquei meus dentes e fechei minhas mãos em punho.

― Seu maldito... Eu vou te matar...

Ele sorriu para mim, com aquele tipo de sorriso que diz _"Ah, ele é __**tão**__ ingênuo..."_.

_Nem preciso dizer que isso me deixou __**ainda mais**__ irritado, não é?_

― Mas, Inglaterra... Você não pode fazer isso.

O tom dele, definitivamente, era de quem estava se divertindo com uma piada particular, o que me deixou muito, muito mais irritado. Mas me deixou meio confuso, também... _Será que ele invadiu meu cérebro e viu que eu estava lembrando a época em que não pude matá-lo?_

Engoli em seco, e depois disse:

―Ahn? Mas por que eu não posso te matar? Eu tenho diversos motivos, aposto que os outros me entenderiam se eu fizesse isso.

― Ah, mas o que eu quero dizer não tem nada a ver com isso... ― Ele sorriu ainda mais. Dessa vez, era um sorriso genuinamente feliz.

É, até que ele tem um sorriso bonito.

...

_Inferno... CADÊ MEU PSIQUIATRA?!_

― Você não pode me matar, Inglaterra... ― ele disse, se aproximando. Ei, ei, ei... P-por que ele está chegando tão perto? E... _Droga,_ meu rosto está ficando quente! _Espera, eu estou __**mesmo**__ corando por causa dessa criatura? _

Agora ele estava muito próximo... Tão próximo que ele se curvou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

― Sabe por que, Inglaterra? Sabe por que você não pode me matar?

― N-não.

_Droga, droga, droga... Por que eu estou gaguejando? Não era para eu estar gaguejando! Desde quando eu gaguejo por causa do __**América**__, meu Deus?_

Ele riu baixinho, e depois inspirou profundamente, roçando seu nariz no meu rosto.

_E-esse doido está me__** cheirando**__?_

― Você não pode me matar... ― Uma pausa, na qual eu só pude ouvir meu coração descompassado e minha respiração desregulada ―_... Porque eu sou seu herói!_

Ele gritou, depois saiu correndo.

Esse maluco gritou no meu ouvido. Inferno, isso doeu.

Humpf. E pensar que eu estava gostan...

_..._

_Não, não, não... Nem __**ouse**__ pensar nisso, idiota..._

Mas... Por que eu estou parado aqui, hein?

_Eu deveria estar correndo atrás daquele infeliz!..._

Fui até a porta da sala e olhei se ele estava no corredor, mas o estrupício tinha sumido. Suspirei. De qualquer jeito, era melhor eu não ir atrás dele agora... Até porque eu não sei com que cara olhar para ele depois _daquilo_...

Ugh, aquele bastardo… Realmente, ele nunca muda. É o mesmo pirralho imaturo e idiota _daquela_ época. A época em que eu cuidei dele. Até mesmo da época em que nos separamos... Principalmente _daquele_ dia chuvoso. _O nosso último dia._

E eu não sei por que, mas... Saber que ele ainda é o mesmo me deixa muito, muito feliz. Talvez porque ele ainda seja importante para mim.

_Exatamente como naquela época._

A chuva continuava a bater nas janelas. Mas isso não me deixava triste... Não mais.

Há tantos anos, a chuva trouxe nosso fim. Entretanto...

... Agora, ela poderia estar trazendo nosso recomeço.


End file.
